Narnia's Engagement
by Another-Timelord-Sorcerer
Summary: Re-write / edit of my original story. Edmund and Princess Rose are engaged. The only problem is they hate each other... at least they say they do. Only time will tell of their true feelings for each other. Movie verse however begins in the golden age. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: This is a edited/changed/re post of my old story. Due to my real life friends I have had to create a new account to finish my stories.  
>I am aware that you can't post multiple times on fanfiction however I hope due to the editing and slight story change and merging of the chapters this doesn't go against the guidelines. If it does I shall stop immediately.<strong>

AN: I have no clue how old they were in the films so I'm just going to make it up :) I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Oh and this is set in the golden age but film verse.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with Narnia, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>It was Narnia's golden age. It had been 4 years after the defeat of White Witch's. Peter was now 20, Susan 19, Lucy was 14 and today was Edmund's 17th birthday.<br>Many people where invited from different places of this world. Many kings with their sons and daughters had been invited. But only one was of importance to Peter. King John. You see, Peter and King John had arranged for Edmund and John's daughter, Rose, to be married. Peter hadn't told Edmund yet. It was to be a surprise. He would tell him tonight after the great birthday ball. Rose, like Edmund, had no idea of the engagement. Rose herself was 16, perhaps a little too young but Kind John didn't care. Alexander, John's son, was to take over the kingdom when John died and Rose needed to be taken care of. That was when Peter suggested the marriage between Rose and Edmund.

* * *

><p>"Edmund!" Lucy shouted "Hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you!"<p>

"I have to look my best!" Edmunds voice came from the other side of his bedroom door.

"We don't have a million years! Hurry!" Lucy responded. The door swung open and Edmund glared at his sister. Lucy gave a cheeky grin and walked off; Edmund copied the smile mockingly and followed her.  
>Peter, Susan and Lucy went into the hall first and Edmund followed behind them, head held high and walked with a confident stride. Most of the girls sighed at him; one who didn't was Rose. She thought he was an arrogant child who became king.<p>

Rose sat on her own playing with her cutlery. After a while Peter whispered to Edmund to go dance with her, Edmund looked at Rose, she looked beautiful, her hair was black which shone in the light, she was medium built. He walked over and coughed to get her attention, as if in slow motion she lifted her head and her bright blue eyes looked up to his brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked,  
>"Would you like to dance?" Edmund asked confidently knowing she wouldn't refuse him.<br>"Not really, but I see I'm going to have to." She sighed and stood up. Edmund was shocked at her rudeness but he ignored it. He led her to the middle of the dance floor. Rose was purposely trying not to look at him but she kept glancing at him, Edmund was just looking at her wondering why she wouldn't look at him, every other girl in his room, apart from his sisters, was looking at him, why was the only beautiful girl not looking at him? At one point their eyes met and Edmund smiled at her only to have Rose roll her eyes and look away from him again.

"So what's your name?" Edmund asked  
>"Princess Rose." She said with a smile, it was the first time he had seen her smile, it just made her even more beautiful.<br>"How old are you?" he asked  
>"Did you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?"<br>"Yes I did."  
>"Why did you just ask then?"<br>"Because you are not a woman."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I mean, you are not a woman yet." Edmund said looking around, Rose raised her eyebrows at him "You know what I meant Rose!" Edmund half shouted  
>"I really don't." Rose said<br>"Well it's not my fault you're stupid!" Edmund couldn't help but shout loudly. They didn't notice but the music had stopped and everyone was looking at them.  
>"Well, if I'm stupid what does that make you?" Rose shouted back<br>"Incredibly smart!" Edmund said smugly  
>"Yeah, I'm sure, NOT!"<br>"I am!"  
>"Not!"<br>"How would you know?" Edmund shouted  
>"'Because…" Rose just sighed and left, Edmund did the same and left through a different door. Everyone turned their heads towards Peter who smiled awkwardly, announced the party had finished, everyone slowly left while grumbling that the party had only lasted a few hours. Once everyone had gone Peter side stepped out of the room and walked to Edmunds room to find him lying on his bed face down.<p>

"Ed always has his way with the girls," Peter said laughing. Edmund just mumbled into his pillow "Ed, I need a serious word with you." Edmund got up slowly and faced his brother.  
>"What?" He said annoyed,<br>"You know that girl you were just with?" Peter asked  
>"Yes."<br>"Well..."  
>"Well what?"<br>"You are engaged to her."  
>"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!" Edmund shouted, "I am not marrying her!"<br>"Too late now, you will marry her in 3 months." Peter replied,  
>"3 Months!" Edmund said shocked, "That's too soon! We hardly know each other!"<br>"It will be just after her birthday. King John and I think that this marriage is a good idea."  
>"Well if it is such a good idea, why don't you marry her!"<br>"I can't I'm 20 and she is 16, the age difference is too big."  
>"No it's not, many people have a difference of 4 years"<br>"Ed! You will marry her and that's final!" Peter said  
>"Get out of my room!" Edmund shouted, Peter raised his eye brows and turned to leave. But just as he was about to leave Peter turned around and said.<br>"You will announce the engagement tomorrow and you will pretend that you have been courting for 6 months. Also tonight is your last in this room, tomorrow servants will collect your things and take them to a larger room which you will share with Princess Rose." After that he turned and left properly and shut the door behind him. Edmund was angry, he screamed and started throwing things around the room, once he got tired he flopped onto his bed and sighed.  
>"Could my birthday get any worse?" He thought before he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the castle, Rose was also having a temper tantrum. No way was she going to marry him, but she had to. She wanted to please her father. Her brother was always the 'favourite' so it was no surprise he was making her marry the first man he found. It was just not fair!<p>

**Edit: fixed the grammar – well what I can. Despite a few years passing and getting an A grade when I left school I'm still grammatically challenged!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rose was lead to the dining room by her father, she entered the room hiding her face. She didn't want to see him. However she was forced to sit next to Edmund, they both refused to look at each other. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife. Everyone was silent; the only thing people could hear were the forks hitting the plates. Peter said this was a good chance for Rose and Edmund to get to know each other. So they all left but Edmund and Rose, saying they would be back in an hour to see if they were ok and so they could get ready for the announcement. The Two of them sat in silence until Rose asked.

"Did you know of this?"  
>"No," Edmund said sadly "I only found out last night you?"<br>"Same" she replied in the same tone. "Since we are getting married, I'll tell you something."  
>"What?" Edmund couldn't help but whisper.<br>"I. Hate. You." Rose said with a gap in between every word.  
>"Don't worry," Edmund said with a sly smile "I hate you too."<br>"Well that's good, at least I'm not the only one suffering."  
>Edmund couldn't help but smile, sure she was a pain but she had her moments. The start to their conversation had been a good one, but soon they had begun fighting, Rose had said something to made Edmund crack, sure she hadn't meant it but soon there was like a mini war going on.<p>

"AH, I can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with you!" Edmund shouted at the top of his lungs  
>"Oh Didums!<br>At least you don't have to spend the rest of your life with someone who only became royalty through luck!"  
>"Luck! You think that being tricked by the white which and almost killed is luck!" Edmund shouted, Rose took a step back, she hadn't meant it like that walking forward she placed her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Sorry Edmund," she said, he just shrugged her hand off,  
>"You are not forgiven."<br>"You are so stubborn!"  
>"At least I'm not some stuck up princess who gets her own way."<br>"Could have fooled me!" she said with a side smile, Edmund glared at her. "Awww, poor Edmund have I figured out your secret, you are not king you are actually Queen." Edmund felt like slapping her, but he was told that hitting a woman was never appropriate.  
>"I can see why your father wants rid of you," Edmund said "If I were him I would have gotten rid of you sooner."<br>"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, hurt in her voice,  
>"You are so annoying, you are a total pain in my ass. Your voice gets on my nerves and I wouldn't mind if you walked off a tall cliff." Edmund said, he knew he didn't mean the last thing, he didn't even mean to say it, it just came out. Rose gasped, tears started coming from her eyes,<br>"I wouldn't mind it either, at least I wouldn't have to marry you!" Rose said, she turned to run out of the room when Edmund called back,  
>"Oh yes just run off! Like the childish princess you are."<br>"Go choke on some Turkish delight." She shouted before leaving, she walked passed Peter and her Father. As she turned the corner, King John whispered to Peter,"They lasted longer than I thought they would,"  
>Rose ran to her room, she wanted to get away from him, but as soon as she reached her room someone came in and said that she had to get ready for the big announcement. She re brushed her hair and changed her dress. She slowly made her way to the throne room where everyone was waiting. She met Edmund at the door, he held out his arm for her to take. The doors opened and they walked in together.<p>

As they walked in whispers filled the room, Rose didn't manage to hear what was being said. When they had reached the front of the room they stood facing the crowd, everyone was staring at them with wide eyes. Edmund turned to face Rose and held her hands in his and he smiled, Rose smiled back,

"The Princess Rose and I are to be married! And I couldn't think of a better person" Edmund said smiling; Rose giggled looked at her feet. Every royal in the room knew that Rose's giggle was fake and Edmund thinking there was no better person was a lie but they were both good since everyone else in the room seemed to believe what had happened was true. They walked out smiling at each other and holding hands. As soon as they had left and the doors had closed behind them they separated giving each other the death glare. They both turned their heads away from each other childishly andstormed off to their rooms.

AN: I'm sorry for the shortness of these chapters. Younger me obviously didn't believe chapters could be very long. I think they do get longer!


End file.
